


Library Trope

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Library, Teasing, Tropes, Wink wink nudge nudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Freed and Levy are scouring the guild's library for a particular book but end up getting distracted.





	Library Trope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rougescribe (rougescribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/gifts).



> ;)  
> This oneshot was dedicated to my friend Mira. You can also find her here under the name Rougescribe. Please go check her out <3

“Freed, have you found it?” Levy couldn’t make out the head of green when she glanced around. Freed was probably in a different section of the guild’s library but she was sure that he would hear her voice at least.

And indeed, a couple of heartbeats later the rune mage’s deep voice echoed back. “No, unfortunately I haven’t been successful yet.”

Levy nodded to herself, sighing as she tucked a blue strand of hair behind her ear. She was so sure that the book they were searching for was here! How long had the two of them been searching now? She was certain that more than an hour must have passed by now.

It had never taken them so long to find the book they needed. It couldn’t be far away! Freed had confirmed her assumption that it must be here in the library somewhere after all and there was no way that both of them were wrong, right?

It was starting to become a little frustrating even though the script mage attempted her very best not to give up. The book was required for the mission the couple planned to take together. Levy had been looking forward to going on a mission with her boyfriend only but without this damn book there was no point in going in the first place.

“I can’t believe it…,” Levy sighed, removing her gale-force reading glasses from her nose and laying them on a nearby table. Her motivation was decreasing steadily although she tried to hold against it. She had been so confident in finding it quickly and now here she was, between all the large bookshelves and without a clue on where else to search.

Her delicate fingers brushed over the spines of some books, cautiously reading title by title. Perhaps she simply missed it!

On the other side of the library Freed was starting to get a little frustrated as well. Blessed be their fairly distinct patience - if it wasn’t for it then they’d probably just surrendered already and would perhaps continue tomorrow.

He was determined to find it though, not willing to accept that the two of them weren’t able to find this damn book. How difficult could it be?!

…well, apparently more difficult that anticipated.

The rune mage was standing on a ladder, eyes narrowed as he let his gaze wander over the wall of books.

It was when he glanced around that he spotted Levy in the section next to him, a book in her hands, and it looked like she had found something interesting. Deciding that he was gonna go look the man climbed off the ladder and stalked towards his girlfriend.

What he certainly hadn’t been able to see was that Levy’s cheeks had taken on a crimson color. Why that was the case, he was going to find out in a few moments.

The bluenette was captured enough by the content that she didn’t hear how Freed sneaked up behind her. Well, actually he didn’t try to. It wasn’t something new that people were surprised when he suddenly stood behind them and not going to lie, at times he enjoyed the brief moment of shock he caused with it.

“Did you find something?”

Freed’s voice shook her out of her captured state and if it was possible then the blush on her cheeks brightened in record time. “F-Freed!”

The man chuckled at her surprise and he wrapped his arms around her form, easily glancing over her shoulder as she was one foot shorter than him.

Levy realized too late that she perfectly offered the book she’d been looking at but once she did she snapped it shut quickly, shaking her head. “No! I mean, it’s not what we are looking for-”

“Mh-hm. I could see that.”

Oh crap. Why did she always get caught like that?! With his arms still around her she put the book back to its previous place.

“Interesting.”

The tone of Freed’s voice didn’t seem to differ from its usual one but Levy was so very sure that he was smirking right now. Pouting though not daring to look back she somehow tried to get herself out of the situation. “I told you it’s not what you-”

“Oh you don’t have to justify yourself to me. Not at all.” The male bent his body a little so he could brush his nose along Levy’s neck, giving a quiet hum before he added some words. And dammit, now she could practically hear the smirk on his lips. “I already learned that… Erza and you exchanged some quite interesting books. I was surprised when I found out… though then again…”

Of course he knew. She was sure that at least half of the guild knew about this by now! No single trace of privacy, really. Expression growing more determined, Levy strove for a steady tone as she protested. “'Then again?' What’s that supposed to mean now?”

However, the just built-up determination shattered in an instant when she felt his lips brush along the skin of her neck, spreading multiple soft kisses. Levy’s breathing stuttered and she felt how Freed’s lips curled into an anew smirk against her skin.

He didn’t bother to answer her question, though it wasn’t like Levy was still expecting one. She was way too focused on trying not to give him the satisfaction of her reacting to his teasing in an intense way.

That’s why the bluenette was astonished when suddenly Freed pulled back a few inches, his voice still rumbling close to her ear though. “Levy…”

Taking a silent breath she her facial expression changed when she dared to look back up over her shoulder at last. Oh and how Freed loved this sassy look on her face! “Yes, Freed?”

She swore that his grin took on a devious touch this very moment.

“I believe that we have yet to try out a quite popular trope used in romantic fiction.”

Levy blinked, not having expected such a reply. “E-Eh– what?”

And then she let out a squeak as Freed suddenly turned her around and lifted her up in response. Her back was pressed against one of the bookshelves and her legs wrapped around the male’s frame by instict.

Levy didn’t have much more time to think as all her attention got drawn to Freed’s lips on her own, his tongue lightly brushing against them. Her cheeks flushed harder again, and that when she’d just managed to calm down a little! Though on the other hand she couldn’t really bring herself to care while Freed’s lips and tongue were doing such amazing things with hers and she wasn’t able to suppress a quiet groan.

The woman felt how his hands slipped beneath the fabric of her skirt, groping her rear ever so gently as he held her in place safely, and when their lips parted Levy found herself breathing heavier, her brown eyes locked with his greenish blue ones as she panted. “M-Making out in a library?”

“Exactly.” Freed chuckled before his expression grew a little more serious again and he leaned closer to nip her neck tenderly, a low growl lingering in his throat.

Levy leaned her head back against the shelf and sighed while wrapping her arms around him tighter, fingers burying themselves in his soft green hair. How could she possibly argue against this? Truth is, she didn’t want to.

When the rune mage pulled back a bit once more she could see the hint of appetite in his eyes she had learned to love and after considering for one last moment Levy bit her lower lip. “…continue searching later?”

Freed smiled at her lovingly, taking a moment to merely savor the utter beauty that she was, before he abruptly adjusted their posture and pushed Levy against the shelf a bit harder making her gasp, rushing forward to catch her lips in a more hungry kiss.

“ _Continue searching later_.”


End file.
